Tatap Aku
by ChubbyPooh
Summary: Hinata yang baru memasuki tim 8 berhasil mencuri perhatian teman setimnya Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba yang tahu Hinata menyukai yang lain, tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. 'Setidaknya Hinata harus tahu' pikirnya'


**Tatap Aku**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Semi-Cannon, Misstypo(s), OOC, Oneshot, dll.  
**

**Pairing: Inuzuka Kiba x Hinata Hyuuga**

* * *

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

"Hyuuga Hinata," gumam pemuda bertato segitia merah terbalik dipipinya sambil mengamati anjingnya yang tengah berlarian kesana kemari mengambil benda yang ia lemparkan.

Padang rumput yang lenggang menemani kesendiriannya. Angin musim semi yang sejuk memainkan helaian coklat rambutnya. Tampan dan menarik. Itulah Inuzuka Kiba.

Guk guk!

Kiba sadar akan lamunannya. Ia tertawa ringan melihat anjingnya yang merenggut malas dan manja pada punggungnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dan membelai bulu-bulu halus milik sang anjing. Sedang siempunya makin keenakan dan mulai berbaring tepat disamping tubuh majikannya.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu Akamaru?"

Guk guk!

Kiba tertawa lagi.

"Ahaha, kita memang sehati!"

('.')/~(^o^)~

Helaian rambut indigonya nampak anggun dan bersemangat di saat yang bersamaan. Ia terus berlari menuju satu tempat yang mungkin sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Hei Hinata! Kau terlambat lagi ya?"

"Eh? I –iya, Inu –Inuzuka-san..."

"Ah kau ini," Kiba tersenyum lebar, "panggil Kiba saja."

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, "I-iya Kiba-san," ujarnya terbaku.

Dahi pemilik Akamaru itu mengerut, "Kedengarannya aneh. Bagaimana kalau pakai suffix kun saja?" saranya ramah.

Gadis yang sedang diajaknya bicara itu mengangkat kepala. Di lain sisi, Kiba terus mengamati wajah cantik Hinata. Peluh menetes disekujur wajah dan leher putih pucatnya dengan napas yang terengah engah. Ditambah Kiba menjahilinya yang tengah kehabisan napas.

"I –iya Kiba-kun." Kiba tersenyum kecil.

"Naiklah! Kita berangkat bersama," tawarnya sambil menepuk Akamaru yang sudah membesar.

Hinata menatap Kiba sedikit ragu.

"Ah... a –an –ano, ti –tidak apa-apa Ki –Kiba-kun. Aku bisa sendiri. Te –terima kasiih untuktawarannya..."

Kiba menghela napas dan membuangnya kasar.

_'Selalu ingin melakukannya sendiri. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Hinata,' _batinnya gemas sekaligus kesal._  
_

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Kiba langsung menarik Hinata ke arahnya.

"Kyaaa –!" Pipi Hinata kontan bersemu merah mendapati dirinya ditarik untuk menduduki Akamaru.

"Ki –kiba-kun... ti –tid –tidak usah –," ujar Hinata malu. Pipinya benar-benar merah.

"Kita kan mau ke tempat latihan yang sama Hinata!" bisik Kiba tepat ditelinga Hinata. Langsung memotong protesan gadis itu dan membuat siempunya makin merona.

"Ayo, Akamaru!"

Guk guk

"Pegangan Hinata!" ujarnya.

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Jujur ia sangat gugup dengan perlakuan Kiba yang tengah menunggangi anjingnya tepat dibelakang Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegangi leher Akamaru. Sama seperti dirinya yang sedang memegangi leher bagian atas Akamaru.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui Kiba terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat latihan.  
.

Begitu sampai di tempat latihan. Begitu ditegur sebentar oleh Iruka yang sudah ada di sana, Kiba dan Hinata mulai berlatih. Ditemani Shino dan juga Iruka-sensei.

"Ahaha! Aku akan berusaha Sakura!"

Jam istirahat Hinata gunakan untuk mengintip tempat latihan tim 7. Siapa lagi kalau bukan uzumaki Naruto yang jadi objek perhatiannya. Tapi, mau dikata apa, ia lagi-lagi kecewa. Lagi-lagi, melihat kebersamaan 'dia' dengan Sakura.

"Hinata!" Namanya diserukan tiba-tiba. Hinata menoleh. Terkejut akan kehadiran Kiba –tanpa Akamaru –yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ki –Kiba-kun! Ka –kakimu ke –kenapa!?" pekik Hinata tertahan melihat kaki kanan Kiba yang tersayat benda tajam. Hal itu membuat kulit Kiba sedikit menganga dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Kiba sumeringah.

Hinata segera memapah Kiba menjauhi tempat Naruto. Ia mendudukkan Kiba pada undakan batu. Hinata yang sekarang merangkap menjadi ninja medis segera membuka tas kecil yang selalu melingkari pinggangnya dan mengambil obat juga perban. Kiba tersenyum hangat melihat betapa telatennya Hinata mengurusi lukanya.

"Ke –kenapa bisa be –begini...?" tanya Hinata dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis yang entah kenapa ingin keluar.

Sebagai jawaban, Kiba menyerahkan sebuket bunga lavender yang tampak masih segar.

Hinata terpana disambut jawaban seperti itu, "Ki –Kiba-kun? Te –tempat itu kan ada di –"

"Hah, sudah. Terima saja!" potong Kiba cepat. Sekilas rona merah di pipinya ia coba sembunyikan.

Hinata menerima bunga itu dan mencium aromanya. Menenangkan.

"untuk sa-sampai kesana bu-bukan harus me-menaiki tebing yang cu-curam..?" Kiba mengulurkan tangannya mengacak rambut Hinata dengan sayang sambil tersenyum hangat.

**-Flashback on**-

"Iruka-sensei, boleh aku ijin pergi sebentar?"

"Baiklah, tapi cepatlah kembali!"

"Baik Sensei!" Kiba segera menunggangi Akamaru menuju suatu tempat.

Kiba pulang dengan susah payah. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengantar Akamaru ke klinik tsunade mengingat lukanya cukup parah.

Guru iruka dan shino cukup terkejut dengan aksi nekat Kiba. Tapi mereka juga maklum. 'demi cinta apapun akan dilakukan'. Mereka membiarkan Kiba yang bersikeras pergi tanpa diobati mencari sang pujaan hati.

Miris. Ia harus melihat Hinata yang lagi-lagi melakukan hal konyol. Mengintip Naruto dari jauh.

**-Flashback off-**

"A-arigatou Kiba-kun." Hinata tersenyum manis. Manis sekali sampai Kiba dibuatnya terkesima.

_Tidak sia-sia_, batinnya. Kiba mengangguk.

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kau tau aku disini?"

"Sejauh apapun kau pergi. Aku bisa dengan sangat mudah mengenali aroma tubuhmu Hinata," jawabnya enteng. Pipi Hinata kembali merona.

"Hinata." Kiba memecah keheningan yang semula tercipta di antara keduanya.

"I-iya Kiba-kun?"

"Ayo, kita kembali ke tempat latihan sekarang."

"Ba-baiklah Kiba kun," jawabnya sambil menunduk.

Hinata mengekor lagkah Kiba yang berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu di depannya.

Bruk

Hinata menyundul punggung Kiba yang lebar karena Kiba berhenti tiba-tiba.

"A -ada a-apa ki-Kiba kun?" tanyanya. Sedikit takut, Hinata melihat Kiba. Pemuda bertato itu menatapnya sangat dalam.

Greb!

Sebuah tarikan kuat membuat Hinata makin tidak bisa berkutik.

"Ki-Kiba-kun a-ada apa?"

"A –aku... menyuka-ah tidak, aku mencintaimu Hinata. Sangat!"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Pertama, karna Kiba yang menariknya kedalam lingkaran hangatnya. Kedua, tentu saja dengan pernyataan pemuda itu barusan.

Entah kenapa Hinata tak mau memberontak. Hatinya terasa menghangat dan air matanya menetes membasahi bahu Kiba.

"Ke-kenapa...?" tanya Hinata lemah.

"Aku ingin melindungimu Hinata. Bukan berarti aku menganggapmu lemah. Murni karena aku seorang laki-laki. Wajar melindungi pujaan hatinya Hinata."

Pernyataan ini membuat Hinata tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Ia menumpahkan air matanya lebih deras lagi.

Kiba melepas pelukannya. Menyeka air mata Hinata yang masih tertinggal di pipi putih nan mulus milik Hinata.

"Jangan menangis! Sebegitu tidak sukanya kamu padaku Hinata?"

Hinata buru-buru menggeleng. Kiba menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi tembem nan menggemaskan Hinata. Menatapnya dalama.

"Bisa kamu coba hapus Naruto? Dan menggantinya denganku."

Deg!

Hinata menunduk, diam. Pikirannya kacau... Dan setelah lama berpikir. Akhirnya dia sampai pada satu keputusan.

Dia sudah lelah menunggu Naruto! Itu keputusannya.

Perlahan, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. balas memandang Kiba. Dan Hinata mengangguk. Membuat senyuman terpatri dengan jelas di wajah Kiba. Perlahan dan pasti, Kiba mengecup kedua mata Hinata yang reflek menutup.

"Mulai sekarang, tatap aku, Hinata. Hanya aku..." Kiba menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Pipinya tampak merona hebat mendapat perlakuan Kiba barusan.

Kiba menarik tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya posesif. Menggandengnya di sepanjang perjalanan tanpa sedetikpun melonggarkan pegangannya. Kiba tersenyum bangga. Sedang Hinata menunduk malu sambil meresapi aroma bunga lavender di tangannya yang lain

'Hontou ni arigatou,_ Kiba-kun...'_

-**The End-**


End file.
